A. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a disposable air exhaust system, and more particularly, the present invention relates to a disposable air exhaust system for eliminating aerosol effect in a toilet.
B. Description of the Prior Art
1In 1975, Dr. Charles Gerba—a University of Arizona Microbiologist—published a study regarding the “aerosol effect” in toilets. The study dealt with bacterial and viral aerosols as a result of flushing the toilet. 1 “Think before you flush or brush” @ www.serendip.com.
According to Gerba, “[d]roplets are going all over the place—it's like the Fourth of July.” His “studies nave shown that water droplets in an invisible cloud travel six to eight feet out and up, so the areas of the bathroom (restroom) not directly adjacent the toilet are still contaminated” and that “the bacterial mist has also been shown to stay in the air for at least two hours after each flush, thus maximizing its chance to float around and spread.” “* * * [B]athrooms should be cleaned even more meticulously than before, with emphasis not just on and around the toilet, but equal emphasis on all areas of the bathroom because all areas are equally affected by the spray.”
Dr. Philip Tierno—Director of Clinical Microbiology and Diagnostic Immunology at NY—stated that “[t]he greatest aerosol dispersal occurs not during the initial moments of the flush, but rather once most of the water has already left the bowl.” He advises leaving the (bathroom-restroom) immediately after flushing to not have the microscopic, airborne mist land on you. “Worse still is the possibility of getting these airborne particles in the lungs by inhaling them, from which one could easily contract a cough or cold.”
2“One reason bathrooms (restrooms) are conducive to bacteria is because of the basic nature of a bathroom (restroom). There are 120 viruses in feces, so when a toilet is flushed water particles with more than 25,000 virus particles and 600,000 bacteria are ejected from the toilet bowl and can settle on any surface as far as six feet away from the toilet. These particles will last several hours and have the potential, especially in public toilets, to cause disease. These water particles can contain bacteria like salmonella, E. coli, or streptococcus pygoenes * * *.”2 “Dirty Business” @ www.jrscience.com.
“These are only three of the 600,000 bacteria that are ejected from the toilet bowl after one flush.” And “it has now been established from research that the middle stalls in public restrooms are the most commonly used and thus the most contaminated * * * it becomes apparent as to why a public bathroom (restroom) is a breeding ground for bacteria * * *.”
“* * * We are interested in finding out how germ-infested public bathrooms really are since we have to use them every day. Germs and bacteria are also something to be concerned with when living with a large group of people because they have the potential to spread so quickly. Determining which stall is the least contaminated, allows a person to attempt to reduce their exposure to disease-causing bacterial and viruses, and thus lower their chance of getting themselves and those around them sick.”
This information is significant in that it supports the fact that inhaling the airborne particles can be very unhealthy. It is important regarding groups or large numbers of people who use public restrooms. Regarding the “aerosol effect,” the “aerosol effect * * * can be summed up as the F3 force: Fecal Fountain Factor * * *.” Stomach and intestinal aerosol fecal dispersal—water mist with fecal matter from many different people floating around all day in public restrooms.
The 2-hour rule does not apply here. Public toilets can be viewed as any bathroom or restroom that is not private as the home. Regarding all public toilets, multiply the number of people who use them by the above bacteria and viral numbers to grasp the realities. The home bathroom also causes problems.
Thus, there exists a need for a disposable air exhaust system for eliminating aerosol effect in a toilet.